


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 01

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki！！Lady Loki！！Lady Loki！！重要事情说三遍！！这是蝶影的第二部（第一部可以在微博搜关键字）。蝶影当初就是想写平行宇宙的锤基与MCU锤基相遇的故事！！这一部里平行宇宙的锤基是兄妹，是兄妹，是兄妹！！不适者请不要点阅。这文一开始是想交代一下锤基兄妹的过往然后就写四人相遇的……谁知道越写越长，最后相遇就变成番外了





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 01

　01  
　“国王陛下，请看。”  
　已经在哈赫玛宫处理一上午文件的索尔抬起头来看一眼沃斯塔格，又看一眼他恭敬地以双手呈递上来的文书，并不立即接过。  
　文书呈灰蓝色，是施瓦塔尔夫海姆的官方文书，封面上有一黑熊纹章，昭示其所属的国家。  
　索尔眉头习惯性皱起，隐隐知道发生了什么事——他的宝贝妹妹最近仿佛迷上黑暗精灵般竟日流连于施瓦塔尔夫海姆。此番怕是她贪好玩闯进熊面部落王国的秘宝库里大肆捣乱或偷走他们什么珍贵的魔药原料，惹得那个黑暗精灵国家鸡飞狗跳所以要呈上外交文书抗议一下吧？  
　想起自己妹妹，阿斯加德的王女殿下洛基，索尔就想叹气。  
　那个曾经天真无邪，喜欢粘着自己的可爱小女孩，现在一年到头不见人影，断断续续传回来的消息则不是在这里闯宝库就是在中庭用神迹愚弄人类。而这些恶作剧的尺度又拿捏得非常精准，既让阿斯加德有麻烦又不会真的深陷外交风波。  
　然而，打开外交文书阅读后雷霆之神逐渐变了脸色。  
　最后，“啪”的一下把文书抛在桌面上，盯着九界联盟会议议员沃斯塔格不做声。  
　“我相信熊面部落对情况有所夸大。”胖子知道国王陛下不做声就是要先听自己的意见，“那几位王子本来就非兄友弟恭，不和的传闻九界皆知，此番三人兵戎相见，未必就是因为王女殿下挑拨所致。”  
　“是未必。但她有份搅和这趟浑水却是不争的事实。”索尔嘴里这么说着，又打开文书仔细阅读，“就三位王子的亲卫队进行了一场小型战斗而已。王子们既没受伤，又没有波及平民和正规军队，也不是什么了不起的事情。”  
　沃斯塔格想说什么，但终归忍住了，听国王陛下的语气，竟是觉得洛基殿下这次闯的祸不值一提。身为索尔的重臣，他不是不知道王女所受的是怎样的偏爱，这些年来要求弹劾这位任性小公主的奏折都能填满御花园的月亮池了，但是国王陛下依然不为所动，他们又能说什么？连最耿直的霍根与希芙都放弃劝说了。  
　就像这次，恐怕又是要不了了之吧。  
　沃尔塔格猜到了处理结果，却没能猜到原因。  
　索尔很清楚熊面部落这一次不过是借题发挥而已。现在施瓦塔尔夫海姆里并没有统一的帝国，呈分裂状态的黑暗精灵部落王国互相残杀，强者兼并弱者。面对汰弱留强的现实，身为第二大王国的熊面部落一直都有挑战第一大国鸽肠部落的野心。因为自己与埃尔弗莱斯女王的亲卫队队长艾瑞芝的风流韵事传得沸沸扬扬，阿斯加德自然被视为与鸽肠部落交好甚至暗中结盟，看来害怕力量天平失衡这才是熊面部落此番抗议的主要原因吧。  
　就不知道，这一次是熊面部落那几位王子主动讨好洛基……还是他的宝贝妹妹先行勾引那些追求者。  
　索尔突然觉得烦躁起来。  
　  
　****************  
　中庭。  
　雷霆之神从海姆达尔口中得知，洛基从施瓦塔尔夫海姆离开后直接降临中庭。  
　环顾四周，索尔认得这地方，就在几年前，他在这里遇见了一位美丽而纯真的姑娘奥诗塔拉。她美丽的茶色卷发比最坚韧的捆仙绳更有效地拴住了风流不羁的神域之王的心，她那堪比闪闪星光的双眸是英雄愿意沉醉的温柔乡。  
　想起奥诗塔拉，雷霆之神原本因为洛基的事情而烦躁的心稍稍平静下来，他决定先去看看那位美人儿。  
　在中庭活动最好一切保持低调，索尔用魔法换了一身中庭历十六世纪的衣服，往记忆中那间灰瓦顶的房子走去。  
　沿路却见到不少烧焦的十字架和化成灰烬的稻草堆。阿斯加德的国王陛下知道，这是中庭用来烧死女巫的行刑架。这场针对所谓“女巫”的女性杀戮越演越烈，仿佛不把所有思想独立的女性杀光不罢休。他那货真价实的魔女妹妹跑来这里干什么？  
　  
　远离村庄马路的房子依旧，少女奥诗塔拉已是风韵成熟的少妇。  
　但要说物是人非倒也未必。  
　尽管那头美丽的茶色卷发现在已包在藏蓝色头巾中不似以往柔顺，闪亮的明眸像蒙尘星光，眼睛四周还有细小的鱼尾纹，但是当她看到曾经真心实意爱恋过的男人再次出现时，那又惊喜又怀恋的一笑，仍然动人。  
　屋内突然跑出来个四岁左右的小女孩，见到有陌生人在场骤然停步躲到母亲身后，但又好奇伸出小脑袋观察气质高贵的金发男人。她茶色的头发和母亲如出一撤，一双灵动的大眼睛，一看便知道是奥诗塔拉的女儿。  
　“爸爸。”小女孩似乎很喜欢索尔，她忽然跑过来扑到雷霆之神身上抱住了他膝盖，抬头时闪光的眼睛让她看上去可爱如小鹿。  
　阿萨神族是高度进化的生命体，伴随长寿与骄人身体机能而来的是极低的生育率。索尔不记得有多久没见过小婴儿或这年纪的小孩子了。他当然知道小女孩不可能是自己的孩子，但是出于对新生命的热爱，雷霆之神仍然忍不住伸手抚摸小女孩的头顶，对她露出温柔的笑容。  
　“啊，不，那个……”奥诗塔拉一脸尴尬。  
　“没关系。”索尔摇了摇头，表示知道小女孩并非自己的骨肉。  
　“萝拉的父亲应征入伍，谁知道一别就是永远，留下我们孤儿寡妇。”  
　奥诗塔拉说起丈夫连眼睛都黯淡下去。  
　索尔同情地握住了奥诗塔拉的手柔声安慰她。年轻的寡妇想抽回手去，不是因为男女有别却是因为常年的辛劳操作使得自己双手早已不复少女时代的柔软幼滑，她不想破坏当年美好的形象。  
　可是索尔仿佛完全没注意到她的不同，依然待她温柔有礼一如往昔。  
　奥诗塔拉并没有多爱孩子的父亲，但是她非处子之身嫁人，那个不解风情的老实巴交的男人是最好的选择。其实，和眼前这个金发男人春风一度之后，她心里还哪里可以走进其他人。不过这份心思，已不能再透露。  
　只好叹一句造物弄人。  
　  
　**  
　昔日情人见过了，也留下一袋金币希望可以帮助她改善生活后，索尔信步来到村子中心的飞马酒馆。  
　阿斯加德国王可没忘记自己降临中庭是为了什么。但是直到现在，他那宝贝妹妹的神力安静得如坚冰下的深海一般不可察。  
　那剩下的方法便是来到消息交流最集中的酒馆打听一下，希望有帮助。  
　中庭的啤酒当然比不上仙宫的佳酿，但是这种液体能让人类神经松弛说起话来滔滔不绝甚至进一步血肉相搏。  
　酒馆里的对话沉闷，一如村里沉闷的生活。那是追随先辈日出而作日落而休的生活方式所致，一眼望得到尽头，一切都可预测，即便灾难也是：一生总要经历那么几次、十几次的旱灾、涝灾、蝗灾，能活下来已经拼尽生命力。  
　村人表情麻木眼神空洞，只有说起女巫审判的话题才能刺激他们眼中迸发出异样的光芒来，女人所受的苦难屈辱在他们口中成了对她们胴体的语言猥亵。  
　索尔听得直皱眉头。  
　“你们知道吗？异端审问局又抓住了一位女巫。”  
　一个在某位德高望重的审判官家做车夫的村民一坐下就扔出一枚大八卦，惹得旁人纷纷围拢过来，争着请他喝啤酒以换取细节。  
　“不是我说，那个女巫是真的，怎么形容，嗯，妖媚。那双绿眼睛一看就知道是被魔鬼亲吻过的，看一眼都觉得丢魂失神。”车夫痛饮半杯啤酒后，才继续道，“啧啧，我看她那长袍露出来的腿啊，骨肉匀称修长，那个白皙啊，像雪一般几乎都能反光了。”  
　听得他的描述，旁听者静默了一下，像是集体想象那女巫该如何美艳诱人。  
　“你说，审判官们这次要‘审问’多久才会公开宣判？”其中一人带着期望又猥琐的语调问道。  
　“怕且要一头半个月吧，确保他们把女巫的底细‘从里到外’摸个清清楚楚。”  
　众人一起笑了起来，是那种肆无忌惮的心照不宣的淫邪笑声。  
　一向待女士绅士至极的索尔实在听不下去，往桌子上扔下酒钱后，决定再四处走走。  
　  
　**  
　当索尔察觉到洛基的神力波动时，已是繁星初现的时候。  
　地点在村庄外靠近河边的山坡上一颇为坚固的一塔式城堡建筑，乃村民口中的异端审问局。  
　看来那个黑发女巫肯定是阿斯加德的王女殿下了。  
　雷霆之神倒不担心洛基会受伤害什么的，她不去伤害人类就已经是大发善心了。  
　走进异端审问局那栋阴森的用巨石砌成的房子里时，在忽明忽暗的火把光线中，阿斯加德的国王只听到几阵远远近近的凄厉惨叫声，那声音之痛苦仿似正经受什么酷刑一般，甚至已不像人类的声音。  
　洛基的神力又波动起来，是塔顶的位置。  
　  
　索尔万万想不到会目睹这样的情景。  
　洛基，他那宝贝妹妹正浑身赤裸斜靠在贵妃榻上。从优雅如天鹅的脖子，到柔软坚挺的酥胸，再到彷如镶嵌一颗小巧珍珠的腹部上满是被亲吻啃咬出来的痕迹，如点点桃花绽放在她雪白的肌肤之上。腹部之下，乌色的耻毛被体液沾湿凌乱地纠结一起，微微张开的双腿里似乎还能见到充血的红润肉瓣泛起的水光。  
　房间内赤身裸体的还有另一个人。他现正虔诚地跪在魔女面前，先是深深一拜而后又捧起她的玉足亲吻脚尖。  
　他们刚才做过什么，不用想都知道。  
　“洛基，你为什么要这么做？”索尔的脸色阴沉得如尼尔夫海姆的寒冰一般。  
　“这是，对虔诚者的奖励啊。那些借着审判名义肆意污辱女人的所谓神官，我已经让他们沉浸在最可怕的梦境中直到亲手结束自己的性命为止。”  
　洛基妩媚一笑，对着跪在地上的审判官招招手，后者像得到神召唤一般，双膝跪地前行到魔女身前。阿斯加德的王女用手指挑起他下巴，道：  
　“至于这位，虽然也是刽子手，不过那是因为对自己的信仰坚定不移所致。我只不过奖励一下他而已，有什么问题吗，哥哥？”  
　窗外灌进一阵劲风，吹得室内的烛光几近熄灭，雷霆之神轮廓深刻的俊朗脸庞现在晦暗不明。他死死盯着那双兴风作浪的翡翠绿眼睛，只觉得一团怒火就要冲破胸膛，想把这个充斥阴郁淫欲的房间烧个精光。  
　但是再生气，理智还在。  
　有什么事都好，回阿斯加德再说！  
　索尔大踏步上前把那个趴在他妹妹大腿之上的男人一手扔开，也不管对方是否被撞晕过去，再扯下猩红披风盖在那雪白的裸体上，一言不发抱起洛基，呼叫海姆达尔打开彩虹桥。  
　  
TBC


End file.
